Olimpus
by Fran-neko-nee
Summary: Donde caen mil hojas de colores y se unen con el pesar de la gente; escondida se encuentra la casa de los dioses o mejor dicho de las victimas de ellos. En si diecisiete humanos, aprendices de lo divino aguardan la llegada de la última víctima. Lucy Heartfilia. Ella nunca pertenecio fairy tail, pero en un fututo dado los juntara. NALU 100%
1. Chapter 1

Hola minna-san! hoy les traemos una nueva historia; si les traemos ya que es en conjunto a una amiga.

Este es el capitulo uno, disfrútenlo y díganme que es lo que piensan :D

Fairy tail es de hiro mashima

* * *

Introducción:

Donde caen mil hojas de colores y se unen con el pesar de la gente; escondida se encuentra la casa de los dioses o mejor dicho de las victimas de ellos. En si diecisiete humanos, aprendices de lo divino aguardan la llegada de la última víctima.

El Olimpus, es un gremio legal pero no famoso, nunca ha participado en los juegos mágicos y menos se ha dejado ver, el consejo mágico sabe de su existencia y de sus notables miembros, pero más que nada, que son de cuidado.

Lucy Heartfilia, hija de un rico empresario se escapa de casa, huyendo de los problemas y dejando a un lado a su problemática familia.

Inicio:

Tres días, habían pasado desde la huida de nuestra protagonista, por más que caminara y siguiera su dichoso mapa, no llegaba a un buen puerto.

Por donde mirara, no veía más que gigantescos arboles y uno que otro claro, realmente se lamentaba ya que al salir tan apurada de su "casa", no había empacado las cosas necesarias, solo tenía dos botellas de agua y unas cuantas galletas, tampoco había sido una buena idea robar desde la biblioteca de su padre un mapa y menos fijarse que ese condenado mapa fuera de una década atrás, así que simplemente se encontraba varada en medio de un bosque totalmente perdida.

Agotada, dejo de caminar en círculos y se resigno, busco un lugar seguro donde acampar para no ser devorada por las fieras que salían por la noche y recolecto algunas bayas y hierbas que le servirían para alimentarse; ya instalada en su refugio llamo a su sirvienta de confianza, la llamada virgo; esta le traería algunas prendas limpias una que otra frazada y algunos alimentos para pasar la noche. Realmente había sido una tonta ya que hace horas podría haber llamado a cualquiera de sus espíritus estelares para que la ayudara y no tendría que haber estado pasando por penurias.

Al despertarse por la mañana, siguió su camino pero con la ayuda de un buen guía, Pixis.

Vamos Pixis, por fin saldremos de aquí –exclamo la rubia, con completo optimismo- también llamare a Plue, para que nos haga compañía.

El canino menor, le seguía el paso a penas a la chica ya que ella y el espíritu de la brújula caminaban a un paso más rápido, ya fatigado el níveo perrito perdió de vista a sus amigos.

Al notar su ausencia, la joven maga se preocupo y detuvo su camino para buscar al pobre animalito.

¡Plue! –Gritaba- ¡Plue! –repetía sin respuesta alguna-

–Puuun

¿Plue? –Se pregunto, siguió caminando por donde el sonido de su amigo provenía; hasta que no se dio cuenta y cayó por un pequeño desnivel de tierra golpeándose la cabeza y quedando inconsciente-

Después de unas horas, la maga despertó pero ahora sobre un lecho tibio, tapada y con ropas nuevas.

¿Dónde estoy? –se pregunto- ¿Virgo?

Hasta que por fi despiertas, querida –escucho a lo lejos una fina voz-

¿Dónde estoy? –reitero-

Estas en mi gremio, me llamo Kaori y soy maestra del Olimpus; te esperábamos Lucy Heartfilia –Le dijo presentándose con una sonrisa, la chica frente a ella era muy bella, de baja estatura, su piel era muy pálida y de aspecto tierno, sus ojos grandes y de color avellana, su cabello rubio muy claro casi blanco; lo llevaba recogido en una coleta alta con numerosas ondas y trenzas, en el lado derecho de la coleta llevaba tres rosas violetas, usaba un vestido largo hasta el suelo, con encajes, vuelos y algunas joyas, parecía a sus ojos una pequeña muñeca de porcelana-

¿No eres muy niña para ser maestra de un gremio? –le pregunto-

Te puedo asegurar que soy mayor que tú –su mirada la fulminaba, cosa que a la rubia le dio mucho miedo-

Nota mental, no molestar a la maestra –se dijo así misma, un tanto preocupada- ¿Olimpus? –pregunto-

Si nuestro gremio no es muy conocido, pero somos de temer; ven sígueme –le dio la mano, invitándola a salir de la habitación, que ahora que veía bien era más como una enfermería-

Al salir, Lucy tuvo una extensa vista de lo que era el lugar en el que estaba; era espacioso en el lado derecho había una barra para beber, en el fondo estaba un gran tablero en el que colgaban varios avisos, a la izquierda se encontraban las mesas, en el centro había una especie de sala de estar, con sillones de cuero, sillas, algunos revisteros y una amplia mesa; el edificio tenía tres pisos, el primero era un lugar común en el que se podían ver varias personas, ella estaba en el segundo del que se podía apreciar varias puertas una de ellas la enfermería y en el tercero solo se veían puertas de colores, bajó las escaleras hasta llegar al primer piso en el que se encontró con varias personas observándola-

H-Hola, me llamo Lucy y no sé qué hago aquí –se presento dudando, la gente a su alrededor lucia fuerte y algunos daban miedo-

No seas tímida –le dijo Kaori- Bien idiotas, llego la persona que tanto esperábamos.

¿Esperaban? –Lucy sudaba por el cambio de actitud de la chica-

¿Oh? ¿Acaso no lo sabe?, bueno yo no le daré la noticia por cierto me llamo Kazuo – se presento un chico bastante pálido, tanto que se veían sus ojeras ligeramente violetas, de ojos negros al igual que su cabello; usaba un traje formal negro y un sombrero del mismo color al igual que su corbata, de aspecto inexpresivo; mientras jugaba solitario en una mesa apartada del lugar-

Hola Lucy-san, es un gusto me llamo Mika –se presento, agarrándole las manos y regalándole una amplia sonrisa; era una chica joven, de estatura media, delgada y de cuerpo atlético, ojos negros y cabellos de un extravagante verde, desordenado y corto, sobre los hombros; llevaba puesto un vestido ligero de color blanco -

Es un gusto –respondió la rubia, riendo nerviosamente- "¿en qué lugar me he metido?" –se preguntaba-

Vamos no seas tímida, siéntate me llamo Tsumugi –se presento cortésmente una peli roja de ojos rojizos; a simple vista era hermosa, su cuerpo estaba bien desarrollado, voluptuoso pero no exagerado, usaba una camisa blanca y encima un chaleco sin mangas color negro, ajustado de cuero. Sus pantalones eran también de cuero negro. Llevaba un bastón negro que en la punta relucía una calavera con dos rubíes como ojos, en su cadera colgaba una cadena ¿de perro?-

Lucy se sentó, completamente asustada, temblaba y las manos le sudaban.

Bien Lucy en palabras simples eres la chica nueva del gremio, por ende eres una aprendiz o que tiempo aquellos en los que yo lo era –se secaba las lagrimas dramáticamente la maestra-

¿Aprendiz? –preguntó-

Oh, querida no lo sabes, pues en este gremio solo estamos los más fuertes –exclamó- somos los afortunados, dicen algunos pero nosotros solo somos víctimas de nuestro poder, al igual que nosotros tú –la apunto- eres aprendiz de un dios y bien que te sacaste la lotería porque esa suerte no cualquiera la tiene.

Eres la última, la que nos faltaba –continuó Tsumugi-

Lucy no entendía nada desde su asiento, es mas estaba ya planeando una ruta de escape.

Esto… ¿Bansai? –preguntó confundida-

* * *

Bueno aclarare sus dudas en el proximo capitulo.

Adios :33


	2. Chapter 2

Hola minna-san!

He vuelto de la muerte, para traerles otro capitulo de Olimpus.

Lucy, el único personaje que he estado ocupando por el momento es de hiro mashima, los demás son míos y de mi amiga ran.

*Redoble de tambores* ahora con el capitulo

* * *

Después de una larga plática con la maestra del gremio y algunos miembros de este; Lucy se entero que el tema no era tan simple como parecía, realmente ella era maga, específicamente de espíritus estelares pero nada más, lo poco y nada que entendía era que estaba metida en un gremio en el que ella era una aprendiz y por lo visto la única, supuestamente de un Dios; ¿pero qué dios?, repasaba si a lo largo de su vida se había metido a alguna religión o alguna secta loca, pero nada.

¿Esto, sobre lo del dios? –preguntó-

Oh se me olvidaba –exclamo la maestra- ¿Noa me darías el pergamino? –le pregunto a una mujer de alrededor unos treinta y cinco años, de piel pálida y cabello negro al igual que sus ojos, llevaba su cabello recogido en un tocado tradicional japonés con flores de loto y pequeñas joyas, usaba un kimono rojo con adornos dorados-

Noa, como le habían pedido le entrego un antiguo pergamino a Kaori, ella cuando lo recibió lo abrió cuidadosamente y lo puso en la gran mesa que estaba en el centro, le indico a Lucy que se acercara a lo que la rubia asintió.

Mira –apunto al papel- desde hace siglos, en el llamado Olimpo los dioses convivían en armonía, hasta que en un momento su felicidad se vio afectada por una fuerza en ese entonces menor, por precaución dotaron una gota de su poder a una cierta cantidad de humanos que llevarían su legado a través del mundo, ahora en este momento nosotros somos los que embajadores de ese poder y tu –apunto a Lucy- ahora eres parte de ello.

Por razones desconocidas, a Lucy se le formo una sonrisa en su rostro; le encantaba la idea de convivir con personar así y para ser sinceros ella no tenía ningún otro lugar al que acudir.

Acepto, no necesito más razones para quedarme –dijo sonriendo, cosa que sorprendió a los demás presentes-

"por alguna razón Lucy me recuerda a él" –pensó Kaori-

Bien chicos tenemos al nuevo cielo, Uranos –exclamo un treintañero, muy apuesto de ojos color miel y cabello chocolate, su piel ni morena ni pálida, muy alto y de músculos trabajados; usaba comúnmente una chaqueta de cuero negra y una polera blanca simple debajo de esta, pantalones negros; mientras pasaba un brazo alrededor de los hombros de la Heartfilia-

Satoshi –lo miraba una Noa muy enfadada- rival de amor.

Noa, no te enojes sabes que solo tengo ojos para ti –le respondió abrazándola-

-Satoshi

-Noa

-Satoshi

Consíganse una habitación –les grito un joven de cabello largo de color azul, lo dejaba caer libremente por su espalda; de ojos azules oscuros y piel pálida, usaba una polera simple y jeans claros-

Ellos son –murmuro Lucy-

Esposos –le aclaro Tsumugi- en realidad Satoshi es muy mujeriego y Noa muy celosa, ten cuidado con ella porque si se enoja Auch! –Le dijo riéndose y haciendo muecas-

Cada momento que pasaba Lucy iba conociendo más gente, eran todos muy divertidos y no eran como lucían.

Ven y te los presento a todos –le dijo Tsumugi, Lucy asintió-

Caminaron hasta llegar a la barra, en ella habían diez personas que cuando la vieron la saludaron entre risas y bromas.

Bien ella es Riko –apunto a una muchacha de cabellos rosas y piel pálida, ojos color miel y sonrojadas mejillas, que usaba un lindo vestido de color rosa con vuelitos y encajes hasta las rodillas-

-Un gusto Lucy-san, yo atiendo la barra así que cualquier cosa que necesite me lo puede pedir.

No es necesario que seas tan formal –le respondió agitando las manos la blonda-

Yo soy Konoka y soy la pequeña del gremio –Lucy se había sorprendido ya que la niña se había lanzado sobre ella botándola en el intento, lucia de unos once años; de baja estatura, morena y de cabello totalmente ondulado, como en un afro; algunas flores doradas adornaban su cabello, usaba un vestido blanco con joyas doradas-

Mi nombre es Kaito, lo siento por la imprudencia de Konoka –le dijo ayudándola a levantar, era un joven fornido, de espalda ancha, moreno y con cabello oscuro, de ojos grises, usaba un pantalón ancho, botas y una camiseta sin mangas-

El es Sas y ella Ran –el chico era de cabello castaño y ojos oscuros, tés clara, de baja estatura, usaba pantalones grises y una camisa blanca, tenía una insignia en el bolsillo derecho de su camisa, de una rosa roja y la chica tenía el cabello liso, pero lo llevaba trenzado hacia a un lado, su cabello al igual que sus ojos era oscuros y su piel un tanto sonrojada; de aspecto tierno por sus grandes mejillas; usaba una camisa escocesa un tanto grande y pantalones oscuros-

Hola –dijeron al mismo tiempo- no me imites –volvieron a decir, pero ahora empezando una pelea-

Ignorando la pelea, Tsumugi siguió presentando a los demás miembros.

Ella es Eiki –la joven le extendió la mano en señal de saludo, era hermosa, tenía una tés muy clara, ojos celestes y grandes, pelo voluptuoso color rubio con risos muy largos, un poco más abajo de las caderas, un poco entrada en carnes pero le favorecía, llevaba un vestido un poco más arriba de la rodilla, color verde y una capa de color azul por encima-

El imbécil de ahí es Sebastián – le indico a un chico pelirrojo, de piel un tanto morena, con pecas en ella, de ojos azules, usaba una camisa a cuadros y unos jeans simples, pero notable es una pulsera en su mano derecha de color negro y hermosas rosas de porcelana; Tsumugi estaba totalmente enojada con el muchacho la ¿razón?, desconocida-

Yo soy Sawako un gusto Lucy-san y ella es Anatara –Se presentó una muchacha de ojos grandes y de color negro, su piel pálida y su cabello de un castaño oscuro lo llevaba atado en una coleta, de facciones delgadas, usaba pantalones ajustados y una camisa grande, la otra joven, a la que presentaron levanto su copa como saludo y se volteo, tenía los ojos rasgados color dorado, su cabello lo llevaba corto un poco más arriba de los hombros, liso y hermosamente negro, usaba unos pantalones cortos y una musculosa blanca, poseía un cuerpo envidiable-

Pasaron unos minutos de silencio, la mayoría se había presentado solo faltaba un chico, de aspecto alto y delgado, de cabello rubio bien peinado, tenía una sonrisa irónica y amarillenta, tenia innumerables cicatrices, llevaba un traje color verde oscuro y una camisa con estampados a cuadros.

Me llamo Ryuma, seré tu entrenador, el gusto es tuyo –le dijo apuntándose con el pulgar, sin quitar esa sonrisa burlesca e irónica, sin embargo en sus ojos Lucy veía una total seriedad que incluso le dio miedo- Ojala seas competente como lo era el…

* * *

Proximo capitulo: El entrenamiento.

Reviews:

SilverTheHedgehog13: Xei-chwan ojala te guste este capitulo y obvio que habrá nalu, una historia sin el no es historia xDD.

luni123: Lo siento por la demora u-u, de verdad que el liceo me tiene loca pero eso no es excusa :C, obvio que habrá nalu ;), ojala te guste este capitulo.

Guest: Lucy nunca estuvo en el gremio, pero eso no impedirá el nalu *pose triunfadora*, ojala te guste este capitulo.

ryze13: Gracias, ojala te guste el capitulo.

Bueno nos vemos, Sayo :33


	3. Chapter 3

"ojala seas competente como lo era el…"

Flash back:

Era una fría mañana de invierno, el sol resplandecía apenas, la nívea nieve cubría todo a su paso; dos jóvenes se encontraban sentados en una banca de madera bajo lo que era un frondoso árbol.

Del lado derecho se encontraba el, dos años más joven, de cabellos rubios y una amarillenta sonrisa; del lado izquierdo se hallaba un joven un poco mayor, de piel extremadamente pálida, ojos azules y cabellos de degradantes verdes, usaba un ancho abrigo de color negro y unos pantalones gruesos del mismo color, fumaba con una pipa.

El cielo estará despejado hoy –murmuro el rubio, el otro muchacho asintió mientras aspiraba y dejaba salir el nocivo humo- No es bueno que fumes tanto –repitió-

Es gracioso que me lo digas tu –le contesto dándole una sonrisa nostálgica-

Deje de fumar hace tiempo, no volveré a hacerlo –le contesto chasqueando la lengua-

Vamos y tomemos una misión –habían pasado unos minutos, cuando el ojiazul musito-

No se me antoja y ¿si mejor nos vamos de campamento? –pregunto el rubio-

N-no, no puedo –tartamudeo el peli verde, ya que comenzó a toser de la nada, el rubio no le tomo importancia-

Te dije que el tabaco te hace mal –le contesto molesto el rubio-

El rubio, al no recibir respuesta se volteo y levanto de la banca, empezó a caminar.

¿Qué esperas?, nos robaran las mejores misiones –le dijo ya resignado, el campamento tendría que ser para la otra, ¿no?-

El ojiazul se levanto simulando estar contento, ocultando que sus piernas temblaban y sus manos le sudaban pero, no necesariamente por el frio.

Al llegar al gremio el rubio escogió una misión cualquiera, una que solo les tomara un día, el otro muchacho se quedo esperando en la puerta; en el segundo piso la maestra observaba a todos, pero a un chico en particular, en su mirada se notaba tristeza y preocupación.

Los dos jóvenes marcharon de aquel ruidoso gremio.

Uno solo de ellos volvió.

Fin del flash back.

En el patio trasero del gremio, una chica rubia se encontraba totalmente agotada; llevaba alrededor de un par de horas entrenando, Ryuma no daba espacio para descansar ni menos para holgazanear.

A pesar de estar demasiado exhausta, Lucy se ponía de pie y seguía practicando.

Lo conseguiré –pensaba ella-

"Tienes tus dos piernas ¿cierto?, entonces levántate y sigue" –el muchacho se notaba distraído hace un rato, la presencia de la rubia lo incomodaba, pero más que incomodarle le traía recuerdos que en un momento quiso olvidar-

Hace un rato, tenía a Lucy "practicando con su espíritu", como él le decía ha dicho entrenamiento, que por más simple que sonara era demasiado cansador.

El chico metió sus manos a los bolsillos mientras observaba a la rubia y contenía las ganas de gritarle para desquitarse por parecerse tanto a él, al hermano que había perdido hace unos años.

Flash back:

Habían salido hace una hora, caminaban con un rumbo fijo cumplirían una misión y volverían para cenar, así de simple; ninguno emitía palabra alguna pero solo con saber que uno tenía la compañía del otro les bastaba, el ojiazul, había apagado su pipa hace un rato y se disponía a seguir a su compañero en silencio.

Ryuma –le llamo-

El rubio alzo su cejas para darle a entender que lo escuchaba.

Ten –se acerco y le entrego en las manos su usual pipa; el rubio se sorprendió- Dejare de fumar –le dijo-

Estás loco –respondió en shock-

Para siempre – ahora el ojiazul era el que caminaba adelante del rubio-

Fin del flash back.

El muchacho se miro a sí mismo y observo en sus manos detenidamente la singular pipa; la chica seguía al rubio con la mirada.

No es bueno que vuelvas a fumar –le dijo la rubia, mientras estiraba un poco sus piernas-

¿Cómo sabes que fumaba? –le contesto el chico, este estaba irritado-

Tus dientes están ligeramente manchados, como si con el tiempo se estuvieran borrando esas sucias marcas –lo miro a los ojos, mientras se acercaba- pero lo más importante, es que estuviste mirando esa pipa por mucho tiempo, si fumaras ya la hubieras encendido y la estarías degustando en este momento ¿no es así?

Ella lo dejo con las palabras en la boca, ¿Cómo era posible que ella supiera eso tan solo con mirarlo?, no era posible, no era como si lo conociera ¿Por qué él se acordaría, no es así?

¿Eso es especial para ti? –Le pregunto intrigada la chica-

Terminamos por hoy –le respondió el muchacho yéndose lo más rápido posible-

* * *

Hasta aqui por hoy, Muahahahahaha :c

Aprovecho para saludarlos y despedirme, aqui mismo ando corta de tiempo ya que estoy castigada jeje :c

Fairy tail es de hiro mashima.


End file.
